<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>King of Hearts by Labyrinth_Runner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826415">King of Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner'>Labyrinth_Runner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re sent to a neighboring kingdom to marry the king, things do not go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>King of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>You could hear the sound of the wheels running over the forest floor. It had been hours since your carriage had set off on its journey towards the kingdom that was to be your new home. Your legs ached from being in the same position for so long, but there was nothing you could do. Stopping now was out of the question, as you had driven into enemy territory an hour ago. Your guards had even advised against looking out the window. After all, the Princess of the neighboring kingdom would be a prime target for the warlord ravaging your kingdom. That was why it was imperative that you got to your new kingdom in one piece. Your marriage to the King would unite your two kingdoms and act as an alliance that would hopefully end the war. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Resting your head against the wall, you absentmindedly played with your pendant as you tried to picture the man you were to marry. You’d met him once, a long time ago. The two of you had both been young when his father, Qui-Gon, had come to your kingdom for a summit. You couldn’t have been more than ten at the time. You remembered meeting an awkward teenager who would talk you out of all the mischief you had planned. He was so serious, with those crystalline blue eyes that looked like they were wise beyond their years. Most of all, you remember he was kind, having an affinity for animals that led him to spend most of his visit in the menagerie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now, you wondered what he was like, having been King for a few years since the death of his father at the hands of a warlord. Would he still be kind? Or would years of a harsh life have turned his heart cold? A sigh breezed through your lips as you tried to stretch in the small space. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Thwip</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>Thud</strong>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Screaming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You froze, hearing the unmistakable sound of an arrow being loosed into the air, and the carnage that it no doubt had caused. The horses were startled and strayed from the path, causing the carriage to run over a boulder. It started to list to the side until it was tumbling. You braced for impact as the carriage landed on its side. Peeking out of the window, you noticed you were at the bottom of a ravine. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m a sitting duck,” you realized in horror as you struggled to get the door open, let alone crawl out of the carriage. Part of you wanted to stay put, to play dead, but you knew better than to trust your attackers with your body. If they were thorough, they would finish the job. With that knowledge to steel your nerves, you used all the strength in your arms to pull yourself up through the doorway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once on the other side, you closed the door so that it would take them a while to notice anything was amiss. Swiftly, you moved across the clearing towards the tree line. You could hear running water nearby. If you passed through it, then they would loose your trail. Your feet propelled you further and further, vowing to yourself with each step that you would not die here, that the hope of your people’s salvation would not die here, alone, in the forest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The water was cold on your calves as you plunged into a running river. It was deeper than you expected, but nothing you couldn’t handle. Wading through the waist-deep water, you trudged to the opposite bank and pulled yourself up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The foliage on that side of the river was dense enough to conceal you from your attackers. Your heart thudded in your chest as you listened to the sounds of footfalls. Through a gap in the trees, you watched as men in dark cloaks came into view, searching for you. When they passed by without incident, you released a breath that you hadn’t realized you were holding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the horizon, the sun was starting to set. You knew you couldn’t stay in the woods forever, but you couldn’t travel as you were either. Your clothes were much too rich for the area. No, you’d have to go back to the carriage and hope to salvage some of the clothes that your maid had packed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Mary</em>, you thought sadly. She had been riding on the front of the carriage when you were attacked. There was no way she would have survived. A pang of guilt washed over you, but you had to shove it aside. Your feelings, as valid as they were, would not enable you to survive if you dwelled in sadness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Somehow, the water seemed colder the second time around. It felt like tiny knives stabbing into your skin as you made your way back, retracing your steps as best you could in the falling darkness. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, the carriage came into view, it’s dark form rising out of the shadows. Your luggage was strewn across the ground, with some crates leaking fabrics. Surprisingly, your treasure was untouched. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So it was never about the money,” you sighed, “It was always about me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a shake of your head, you started to root around for a plain outfit that would be warm enough in the cool night air. You found a blue servants gown and a brown wool cloak that would suit you nicely. Quickly, you changed into it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Laying on the ground a few feet away was a crumpled body of one of your soldiers. With some care, you removed his dagger and attached it to your own body. You hoped you would never have to use it, but you would rather have and not need, than need and not have.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Lastly, you took your pendant in your hand, a wedding gift from your fiancé. On it was his crest along with your family’s motto on the back. <em>Ad astra per aspera.</em> You tucked it under the neckline of your dress before looking up at the stars. Giving the guiding lights a resolute nod, you started to walk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked for what felt like miles with no end in sight until dawn started to break over the horizon. Streaks of light cut through the canopy overhead washing everything in a warm amber glow. The trees started to thin out and a small town could be seen past the fields and farms on the outskirts near the forest. To your dismay, you could see that the town was crawling with enemy troops. You pulled your cloak further down your forehead to hopefully obscure your face. As much as you just wanted to walk past the town, your stomach was growling and would not be ignored. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Trudging into the tavern, you slipped into a seat in the corner hoping to avoid detection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The gods were not smiling upon you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon as you sat, a group of soldiers sauntered over towards you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, sweetheart, aren’t you a new face?” one of them purred as the barkeep placed a bowl of soup in front of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You pointedly ignored them, hoping they would take the hint and leave.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Instead, another soldier sat across from you. “Are you traveling alone? You know that’s dangerous with a war on. Wouldn’t want someone as pretty as you to get caught in the cross fires.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know, when a lass ignores you, that’s usually a sign that you should stop talking,” a man said from behind them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?” The soldier taunted back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This,” the man simply stated before punching him in the face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A brawl soon broke out in front of you. With a sigh of annoyance, you picked up your bowl of soup and side-stepped the kerfuffle to finish eating your soup at the bar. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The men continued to brawl until the owner kicked them out. Then, the owner turned towards you, “And you, too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I-” you started to protest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Out! You’re bad for business,” he said sternly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sighed. At least you’d finished eating. It was time to move on from here, anyway. Pulling your hood back over your head, you made your way out of the tavern and into the street, seeing the man and a younger boy nursing their wounds as the soldiers stalked off down the road.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright, lass?” the man called out. He looked like a farmer, based off his clothing. The boy with him must be his farmhand, you surmised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, but you didn’t have to do that. I was capable of handling it myself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Were you just going to sit in silence and suffer their presence?” he asked, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. He had a scruffy beard, but the most amazing eyes. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your face felt hot as you looked away, “I suppose I should thank you, then. For saving me the trouble of their company.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re welcome,” he said with a kind smile. “Where are you headed, lass?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stewjon,” you said before pausing. Thinking on your feet, you came up with a reasonable lie. After all, you weren’t sure how they would treat the princess of a neighboring kingdom, even if they had just defended your right to eat in silence. “I’m an ambassador from a neighboring kingdom looking to bend the king’s ear.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn’t exactly a lie. You technically <em>were</em> a representative of your kingdom, and you were hoping the King would listen and help his new wife’s homeland. You absentmindedly played with your necklace while you waited to see if he’d accept your lie.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The farmer nodded, “We’ll take you there.” He cast a suspicious look at the pendant in your hand, squinting at it slightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quickly, you tucked it back into your neckline.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They started to walk and you followed them in silence, sizing them up. The two men seemed to have an unspoken language between them, knowing how the other would tackle the stumbling blocks in the road or which path to take to get to the right place. Their’s was an easy companionship from what you could see. Every once in a while they’d crack jokes when they tripped or slipped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No wonder you aren’t a knight, if a tree limb can trip you up,” the farmer teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Better me than you,” the younger man quipped. “I don’t know if your old bones could handle a tumble.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The man thwacked him up the side of his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ow!” the boy complained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Respect your elders,” the man simply stated, sending you a wink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A chuckle breezed through your lips at their banter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“See? Even the lady thinks you’re a fool,” the farmer smirked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Or maybe she just happens to find my antics amusing,” the boy straightened. “After all, she does have Anakin Skywalker at her service.” He affected a low bow, waggling his eyebrows at you as he looked up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled, “Lovely to make your acquaintance, Mr. Skywalker. And you, Sir?” you turned towards the farmer. “I should like to know the name of my savior.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, should you now?” he asked, his smile slipping slightly. “It’s Ben.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded, “Ben and Ani.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben looked up at the sky and cursed, “We’ll have to make camp.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But it’s midday,” you replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pointed towards the horizon, “Those clouds spell a storm. We’ll want to find a nice, dry cave to stop in until it passes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There’s a mountain ridge up ahead,” Anakin added. “There should be a cave there.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The river’s a bit to the south. If the lass wouldn’t mind getting some water?” Ben asked, handing you a canteen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded, taking it from him going off towards the direction he indicated. You could hear Ben ordering Anakin about as you left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The stream wasn’t too hard to find, and it was significantly less cold than the one you had found yourself in the day before. As you dipped the canteen in the river to gather water,  you caught sight of your reflection. There were trees in your once-neat hair, dirt was caked on your limbs, and bits of blood were dried here and there from where you had been nicked by brambles and branches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Casting a look from side to side, you realized you were alone. You may not get another moment like this, and you certainly did not want to show up to the palace in such a state. In moments, you had undressed and waded into the running water. Taking a handkerchief from your clothes, you used it to scrub yourself clean, marveling in the fresh feeling of once again being spotless. You leaned back, floating for a moment as you let yourself relax.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Lass, we found a cave,” Ben called out as he came trudging through the bushes. Then, he caught sight of the clothes on the riverbank and his eyes briefly flicked to your floating body before he averted his gaze.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You straightened immediately. “I’m sorry. I-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please, don’t apologize. I should have been more discreet. I averted my gaze as quickly as I could,” he replied, keeping his back towards you as you got out of the river and dressed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How far is the cave?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not very far,” he replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gently, you took his hand to hide the look of embarrassment. His hand was warm around yours, comforting. “Lead the way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon you found yourself standing at the mouth of a cave. Inside, Anakin had started a small fire and spread out their cloaks to cover the ground to make it softer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The three of you sat as the start of the storm could be heard outside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess you were right,” you murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s <em>always</em> right,” Anakin said pointedly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben rolled his eyes, “I just had to learn this from my father at a young age.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because of working in the fields?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He blinked, “Y-yes.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stared out the mouth of the cave at the steadily growing storm. “Can you tell me a bit about the king?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Haven’t you met him before?” Ben asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A long time ago,” you said wistfully. “It’s been a while. People can change. Life changes them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He’s a hard ass,” Anakin smirked. That earned him another thwack from Ben. “Alright, I lied. He’s kind. He’s a real people’s man.” The younger man laid down on his cloak and turned away from you. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a nap.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That just left you and Ben.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At first, the silence was deafening, but then the ice broke and conversation became easy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of you talked for hours about anything and everything under the sun, from childhood experiences to the things you did for fun. There was so much that you two had in common, and talking to him was so easy. You’d never felt more at ease. As you talked, you noticed little things about him. The crinkle near the corner of his eyes from smiling was your first observation. Then, it was how beautiful the color of his eyes were. In the back of your mind, you wondered how soft his beard was. Still, all the while you kept swapping stories and learning more and more about this handsome man who had rescued you. When you woke up on his shoulder later on, you didn’t even remember falling asleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Morning, sunshine,” he murmured. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rain had stopped, leaving a clean smell hanging in the air. Anakin was snoring softly across the cave. The fire casted Ben in a warm amber glow that you found entrancing. Gently, you reached up to smooth a piece of hair out of his face. His eyes softened as he looked down at you. He leaned into your touch, eyes closing as his cheek pressed into your palm. Your thumb caressed the edge of his beard as you found your eyes settling on his lips. In the back of your mind, a voice said you probably shouldn’t be doing this, but you found yourself leaning in anyway. Your lips connected with his, pressing firmly against him. He kissed back almost immediately, slipping his hand to your neck as his fingers snaked into your hair. The cave was suddenly warmer than you could handle and you pulled back, eyes wide at what you’d done.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Anakin stretched behind you, waking up. “Well, I suppose we should start walking again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben answered, not taking his eyes off you. “Yes, we should. Then we’ll at least reach the city limits by daybreak tomorrow.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’re going to walk through the night?” you asked in dismay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s best that we make haste,” Ben replied, getting up and pulling his cloak back on.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“R-right,” Anakin seconded, his brow furrowed as he glanced between the two of you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If we make it to the city limits by dawn, then we’ll be able to rent a horse for the last leg of the journey,” Ben added, as a consolation. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded, getting yourself together to follow them out into the late afternoon sun.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The walk was harder now, with the ground slick with wet grass and mud. It was slower going, and somehow you managed to hold onto Ben’s hand the entire time. He kept you from falling, and pulled you out of the mud when you got stuck. He barely looked at you as you went until you needed help. Then, there was concern in his eyes as he steadied you, an extra hand on your arm to make sure that you were in fact alright. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It confused you. You were to be married to a man you hadn’t known in a long time, and yet here you were falling for a farmer who couldn’t even look at you for longer that ten seconds since you’d kissed. Still, you knew that nothing you’d have with the King would ever be as easy as with this farmer, but there was nothing you could do. Your kingdom needed this alliance. However, that didn’t mean you couldn’t stumble or slip a bit more so that you could spend more time with the farmer. All you were doing was prolonging the inevitable, you knew that. Yet, you wanted to do it. You were enjoying this sense of freedom before being bogged down with the needs of a kingdom again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As night drew nearer, you held his hand tighter, not wanting to get separated in the dark. Ben gave your hand reassuring squeezes intermittently. Once, although you could not see it, you felt him bring your hand to his lips and kiss it when you’d stopped at a fork in the road.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Somehow, they knew the way in the dark. It was almost as if they’d spent years traveling these roads, which you thought was odd for a farmer. Then again, he probably traveled to sell his wares. As it got darker, it grew colder. That was when you felt a cloak being dropped on your shoulders. You nestled into it, squeezing his hand in response. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your feet were so tired you felt like they would fall off of your body and abandon you. At that point, you realized that you had been walked the majority of the way to the palace, a trip that took about six hours by carriage, but a day and a half on foot. You wanted to stop. You wanted to rest. But, you knew that if you were tired, then so were they. Yet, they kept going to get you to your destination. They didn’t give up, and neither would you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, dawn started to break. You’d broken out onto wide open road a while ago, but now in the early morning rays, you could see the city sprawling before you and the ocean beyond it. You nestled further into your layers as the sea breeze ruffled the fabric. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Is that...?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” he said with a fond smile on his face as he looked at it. “That’s Stewjon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s massive,” you breathed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which is why I said we’d get horses to take you to the palace,” he winked. “Besides, the best way to tour the city for the first time is on horse.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re going to give me a tour?” you asked, unable to keep the giddiness from your voice. Perhaps you didn’t have to say goodbye so soon, after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If that is alright with you,” he grinned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You two go on ahead,” Anakin yawned. “I’m going to go home.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben shot him a glare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brow furrowed. <em>Home</em>? But they were farmers. There were no farms around the city.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I mean... I’m going to find some lodgings,” Anakin chuckled nervously. “You know, my brain is so tired I should get some sleep so I can start making sense again.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You raised a brow as the boy awkwardly backed away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben gently took your hand and tugged you towards the stables. “Wait here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bouncing on the balls of your feet, you waited for him to return with a horse. He helped you up into the saddle before climbing on behind you. His body was warm against your back and you found yourself leaning into him, resting your back against his chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He set the horse into a slow pace, pointing out various businesses and places all over the town. People waved to him as he passed and he waved back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re quite popular,” you teased.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nonsense,” he murmured, “They’re just friendly here.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hope I’m well received,” you sighed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sure you will be, lass,” he whispered in your ear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His voice sent a shiver down your spine in a way you’d never felt before. As you closed your eyes, you pictured what it would be like to have him whisper sweet nothings to you in the dark of your bedroom. His hands were warm around yours as he held onto the reins. They were large and calloused. You couldn’t help but imagine what they would feel like against your skin, fingers splayed as they trailed up your sides.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Reluctantly, you opened your eyes, severing your connection to your daydream. You couldn’t be thinking like this. Not now. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take me to the palace, please,” you said with a sad smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Ben replied, but you thought there was a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the ride was silent. He put you down in front of the palace steps. Each step up them put more and more distance between the two of you in more ways than just physically. With every step, you tried to wall up your heart to protect you. You didn’t dare to say goodbye for fear of not being able to let go. You felt foolish, loving a man so easily and so quickly, but it felt like you’d know him for years, not mere days.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You placed your hand on the door, fingers spread and pushed it in to enter a grand hall. A woman quickly flitted over to you, giving you a hard appraisal.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry, but the King isn’t seeing to the townspeople today.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, I’m not....” you trailed off, trying to think of the best way to explain yourself as the woman raised an eyebrow at you. “I’m the King’s betrothed. My carriage was attacked and I had to walk the rest of the way here.” You dug out the necklace that the King had sent you as a gift and showed it to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her eyes lit up in recognition and she curtseyed, “Of course, your highness. My apologies. My name is Padmé Amidala. I serve as an advisor to the King. Please, allow me to show you to your rooms.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“May I not see the King first?” you asked. “I’ve traveled all this way.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wouldn’t you like to make yourself look....<em>presentable</em> first?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You looked down and took in your appearance. “I suppose I ought to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Padmé nodded and led you towards your rooms. They were grand rooms, richly furnished with all the finest pieces and fabrics. Yet, they lacked the warmth and familiarity of yours back home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Servants came to draw a bath for you. Once it was full, you dismissed them and sunk into the tub. <em>It’s nice to bathe in warm water again</em>, you thought as you leaned your head against the rim of the tub. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes cast a critical glance back and forth as you took in your surroundings. As nice as the rooms were, part of you wondered if it were only a temporary arrangement. After all, you’d have to move into the King’s room eventually once you were married.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Quickly, you sunk below the water at the thought. Sharing a room with another person? Hell, sharing a room with a <em>man</em>? The thought was overwhelming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you broke back through the surface, you noticed that the sun was starting to set. It was then that you realized just how much time you had spent with Ben around town. It had gone by in the blink of an eye.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your fingers started to wrinkle from the water and you decided to emerge from the tub. Wrapping a robe around you, you padded back towards your bedroom to find Padmé waiting for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Your highness, we must take some measurements for your wedding dress,” she informed you as a group of handmaidens swarmed into the room. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You were guided up onto a pedestal and turned this way and that as they draped a gown around you, pinning and stitching things in place. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How soon will this be finished?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t fret, your highness, I’ll have the dress finished in time for your nuptials tomorrow,” the seamstress said as she packed up her things.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tomorrow?” you asked incredulously. It was so much sooner than you thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course,” Padmé smiled, “The King will want to marry you at sunset tomorrow, as is tradition.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Isn’t that... quite soon?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’ve known each other for years, have you not?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well,” you sighed as you pulled your robe back on. “May I at least speak with the King first?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m afraid not, your highness,” she said with a sad smile, “His majesty is in a meeting with the war council tonight. It’s to go over plans for reinforcing your father’s troops. I don’t think he’ll be out any time soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” you said, a frown of disappointment apparent on your face. “I’d like to enjoy dinner in my room tonight, Padmé. There’s no sense in eating in the dining room if I am to be eating alone.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Of course, your highness,” Padmé nodded, ushering everyone out the door. She paused in the doorway before turning back to you. “If it helps at all, your highness, please know that his majesty is a kind man. He is just as nervous about this as you, but I can promise you that everything he will ever do is to protect you. When you were late in arriving.... well, I have never seen him more distraught. I was sure he’d scour the kingdom just to find you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I see,” you murmured, looking out the window at the vast kingdom. “Thank you, Padmé.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She left without another word.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When dinner arrived, you hadn’t realized how hungry you were, but then you remembered that you hadn’t eaten since the tavern fiasco. Regardless of whether or not it actually was the best meal you’ve eaten, your hunger made it so. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time you’d finished eating, the sky had turned into the indigo depths of a lightless ocean. You settled on the window seat and opened the window to feel the chill night air on your face. Your farmer was out there somewhere, with his eyes like the sky in the morning when you have a whole day ahead of you, bright and nary a cloud in the sky. As you closed your eyes, you pictured his face, his strong jaw, his beard as it brushed the shell of your ear during the tour of the kingdom, his strong arms as they wrapped around you. Never had you felt more safe. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You fell asleep on the bench, dreaming of your farmer. It wasn’t until much later that you woke up to a pair of arms carrying you to bed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Fluttering your eyelids, you noticed a shadow holding you. Your first instinct was to push back as you gasped in fear.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhhhh, lass,” a man murmured as he tucked you into the covers. “<strong>Are you scared?</strong>” He gently smoothed your hair out of your face, <strong>“Don’t be. I’ll protect you from today onwards. </strong><em>Always</em><strong>.”</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In your heart, you believed him. You couldn’t make out any of his features as he retreated towards the hall, but when he opened the door, the candlelight reflected off the crown on his head. By then, you could barely keep your eyes open and let yourself succumb to sleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Padmé let you sleep in the next morning, having guessed that you had been through quite the ordeal and were thoroughly exhausted. When they finally woke you up, it was around noon and they started to get you ready for your wedding.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was all a blur as you felt your nerves begin to rise, settling into your chest like a weight. You couldn’t eat, instead just allowing yourself to be taken over by the process and trusting your new handmaidens and Padmé completely.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Soon, you found yourself at the chapel as the afternoon sun started to set, swathing you in colorful light from the stained glass. Your hand came up to squeeze your pendant in your hand, wishing that your father could have been there. Ahead of you stood a man with his back towards you, a crown nestled in his auburn hair. Part of you wondered if you could really go through with this, but then you remembered that this was for the good of the kingdom. Your life was never just yours. You lived for your people, and what your people needed was for you to solidify this alliance. For your own sake, you hoped that love would come later, once Ben was long forgotten. If you could ever manage that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked with a measured gait towards the front of the chapel, coming to rest next to the man that would be your husband. Your heart was thumping in your chest, but then he turned to you and time stopped.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He watched with a smile as your eyes widened and your mouth parted slightly. He was so very handsome. His beard looked incredibly soft. His eyes were a brilliant blue and you were certain that you’d drown in them someday. He was your farmer, and here he was holding his hand out for you to take.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t understand,” you murmured as you took his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When you didn’t show up as expected, I had to go searching for you. We traveled the main road and found your carriage. Then, Anakin and I broke off to find you,” he explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But I thought-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That I was a farmer,” he grinned, “I couldn’t put a target on my back when there was already one on yours. Traveling the way we did was better for all involved.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You could’ve told me,” you replied, squeezing his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hadn’t seen you in years. I wanted to know you just as you are, and for you to know me in the same regard,” he replied, kissing your hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And the name Ben?” you asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A nickname from an old friend who lives in a cloister,” he explained.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you,” you told him earnestly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His hand came up to cup your cheek, “I love you, too, lass.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bishop cleared his throat in front of you and you both shared a wide grin before turning back towards him to finish the proceedings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For the entire ceremony, you were thinking of the man standing next to you and how you knew that no matter what, everything would be alright. You recited your vows, exchanged your rings, and turned back towards each other.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I now pronounce you man and wife. Your majesty, you may kiss your bride,” the bishop grinned.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Obi-Wan’s eyes trailed down your face towards your lips as his arm wrapped around your waist to pull you close. His other hand came up to tilt your face towards his. Gently, he stroked his thumb across your cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallowed the lump in your throat as you settled your hands on his chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaned down to kiss you, pressing his lips against yours. To your surprise, he dipped you back, causing you to chuckle against his lips as he straightened the two of you out. Then, he scooped you up and carried you towards your castle so that you could live happily ever after.  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>